Kisaragi Maiko
"P-please be careful M-Masahiro...after all y-you promised me something." Maiko is one of the Player Characters in Onigokko, who is a member of both the Homurahara Occult Club, and the Literature club. Shy and reclusive, she has trouble making friends even among people who share her interests. This, and the fact that her family moved to Fuyuki only after she finished middle school made her a target for bullying by schoolmates. She considers the members of the Literature Club and the Occult Club her only friends, even if they view her more as acquaitenance than anything. Past Maiko's family is a small branch clan of a Half-Blood family. They moved to Fuyuki three years ago after persistent rumors about her father being involved with the strange and brutal serial killings that plagued their hometown, Katagami, since a few years. With him working mostly at home, and both of their children being percieved as strange and unsociable by their schoolmates, they were the ideal target for gossiping among the population of Katagami. Each of the murdered families had a child in middle school, all of them going to the same class Maiko did, providing another link to her father. The murders were all conducted in the same way: there were no signs of housebreaking, all valuables were left on site and the killer left no witnesses. All victims had been brutally cut to pieces with a weapon that baffled the forensic analysts, as the wound profile seemed to be unnatural clean for most sword or knife wounds. It seemed that the culprit was unnaturally small, but still possessing quite a bit of physical strength to cut the victims in this manner. The case circulated the regional, and sometimes even national newspapers for quite a while. They nicknamed the perpetuator "the butcher of Katagami". Dark Secret Maiko suffered the effects of the Inversion Impulse inherent to all demon hybrids at a very young age, way sooner than most hybrids do. With only six years her desire to prey on and kill humans became overwhelming to a point where she was only a step away from completely succumbing to it. Still in the dark about her demonic lineage and the impulses that come with it, and with only the weak will of a child, Maiko did not choose to fight or even acknowledge her killing impulse. Instead, she harbored a belief that she was possessed, crating a persona that was allowed to desire murder while she completely dissociated herself from these impulses. Though a monster by every regular standard, Maiko came to like this fabricated facet of herself, going so far as to see it as her "strange older sister". As she grew older and stronger, so did her demonic blood. She would have vivid nightmares of killing classmates that bullied her, waking up the next day to the news of another murder by the butcher of Katagami. Eventually, after her family had moved away from their hometown, Maiko's self control became stronger, and the few friends and family she had provided an outlet for her stress, giving her the mental strength to keep the evil spirit suppressed. For three years the nightmares were only a fading memory, the evil spirit long gone. Until the death of Akira Kyokushin. Role cries errytiem (shut up fran I did it first) also when she's in Nikuya mode she goes "hey guys guess what I look all moe but I'm a crazy psycho chop chop" on her enemies Profile (Maiko) Profile (Nikuya) Category:Characters Category:Hospital Group Category:Player Character